Friends, Love, and Secrets
by nihon-zuki-nikkei
Summary: Two new students are going to enroll into DWMA! These two will join Maka's group on their adventures, everyday life, and experience numerous things. However, these students are more than they say they are...Sorry for the horrible title...with something as general as this, it was the only one I could come up with! There will be lots of adventure as well as romance. Please review!
1. Intro to OCs

Yuriko-chan – Hello everyone! I hope you're having an awesome summer…wow. It's been a while since I uploaded something. I really had no time this year T_T But after all of the anime I've watched and the manga I've read, I have my inspiration and have decided to write a Soul Eater fanfic, and I may continue my Mahou Sensei Negima! one.

So, this is just an intro to my OCs of this story, the meister Yuma Elizabeth Okada and her weapon, Toranosuke Araki. They are going to enroll into DWMA as new students in Maka, Black Star, and Kid's class, and will join their team. This story will be their experiences at DWMA, their secrets, and relationships…basically their new life with the other characters. Here they are:

**OC 1**:

Name: Yuma Hannah Okada

Nationality: Japanese-American

Religion: Atheist (the reason for her views may show up in the story)

Age: 14

About: Yuma is a ?-meister with much experience. She has spent much of her childhood learning skills for combat from both of her parents, with backgrounds that are yet to be revealed. She has traveled the world with her weapon Tiger, and therefore, both of them were unable to attend DWMA. She has a very big secret that is also the cause of her weakness. You will get to know her more shortly!

Appearance: Yuma has light brown hair that ends just below her shoulders with symmetrical highlights (*hint,hint*). She has pale skin, but tans easily. Yuma is very slim, but not too curvy. She is proud of her long legs and arms, and has an attention-worthy face. Her everyday outfit consists of a cute, white top, a fluffy, dark blue skirt, and a pair of Converse sneakers. She always has a giant white bow on the back of her head.

Personality: She is extremely shy and quiet with people she meets for the first time; however, people who are close to her consider her a cute, funny, outgoing person you can rely on. She is patient, extremely sensitive and softhearted. Yuma can also be very awkward, and extremely clumsy despite her talent on the battlefield. When she is serious, she is unstoppable! Her abilities and qualities that make her unique will be revealed in a few chapters, as well as her background. She is extremely dangerous when angry, but she is rarely annoyed.

Her weakness and giant secret are yet to be revealed…mwahahahaha! So look forward to it :D

**OC 2:**

Name: Toranosuke (Tiger) Araki

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 15

About: Tiger is a very special weapon. He has a very tough past, and acts tough and stubborn as a cover. He cares for Yuma very much because of the experiences they shared, and was more than happy when they decided to attend DWMA together. We will find out more about him in the story!

Appearance: Tiger is a tall, tan boy with spiky, jet black hair. He is average-sized, and has a strong build. He looks like a typical Japanese person, but has many scars all over his body...the causes shall be revealed later in the story! He is always wearing cargos with basketball sneakers, a red T-shirt, and rectangular glasses.

Personality: Tiger has a very strange sense of humor, is stubborn, and is seen as a cold person. However, on the inside, he is like a giant teddy bear, and is actually very sensitive and caring. Basically, he's a male tsundere ^^; . He shows great affection for Yuma. He doesn't hesitate to tease her.

Yuriko-chan – I hope that by reading this, you'll look forward to the actual story ^^. Of course the main characters will be included! I'm actually planning on a between Yuma and some other guy *hinthint* relationship, so expect some cute romance, along with lots of action and adventure! See you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

Yuriko-chan – Hey there! Thanks for checking out the first chapter of the actual story! I'm assuming the character introductions were actually interesting…or you thought "screw this I'm reading the actual story". So, either way, thanks! ^^

This is the first official chapter of my story. I actually have no idea how long this will end up being. I have many things I want to put in here, including a big battle with Medusa (look forward to it!). The story begins with Death the Kid (because I love him), taking a walk, until suddenly, he meets Yuma, an OC I created (just in case you didn't know…) *coughcough*. I hope you enjoy the first chapter enough to continue reading! I'll change povs so it's more interesting…

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. They all belong to Ohkubo Atsushi-san. Yuma-chan and Tora-chan are the only ones that belong to me (so far).

DTK's POV

Death the Kid wearily walked down the long flight of steps that separated the Death Weapon Meister Academy and the infamous Death City. He just completed a mission, and, yearning for some peace and quiet, sent Liz and Patty home first and decided to take a walk.

The young shinigami looked up at the sun, which was setting in the horizon, its weakening rays illuminating the sky, making it a beautiful reddish color. The clouds looked like they were trying to catch up to the sun as it slowly disappeared; they were floating away at such a fast pace. Kid looked away from the hopelessly asymmetrical sight. _What's so pretty about a sunset? It's all random! How can anyone look at such a mess? _

Suddenly, he heard a small scream from behind, and a small thud that followed the sound. Kid whirled behind, only to find a girl his age. Being the gentleman that he is, he ran over and offered the girl a hand.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked gently. The girl suddenly looked up, and Kid had done something he had never done before; he blushed.

The girl was slightly shorter than Kid, and had light brown hair and a cute bow on the back of her head. Even with her tear-stained face, you could tell that she was quite good-looking, with her round eyes, small nose, and red lips. She was also very slim, and her limbs were quite long, making her look taller.

Death the Kid had never seen someone more beautiful, and perfectly symmetrical. His eyes flashed to the girl's even eyebrows and highlights, and had a slight nosebleed. Even he couldn't have done a better job!

"I'm fine…thank you!" The girl wiped her tears and looked up with a friendly smile. "Um…are you a student at DWMA?"

Kid blushed at her adorable voice, and hastily answered, "Yes, I am." _ Don't look too nervous, Kid...make a good impression!_ He coughed and smiled. "Are you? I don't think I've seen you around before…"

"I just came back from the entrance exam!" She said with excitement. "I'm going to be in the…er…what was it called…? Oh! The EAT class, with all the advanced people!"

_She made it into the EAT class? MY class? _"You must be really good! We'll be classmates then. I am Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death. I…I look forward to working with you."

The girl beamed at the thought of making a new friend. "My name is Yuma Hannah Okada.…nice to meet you! Please call me Yuma."

_Wah…she looks so cute when she smiles…_"Um, Yuma, are you going anywhere now?" Kid asked, blushing as he said those words.

Yuma didn't seem to mind. "I was planning to look around Death City…I love exploring!"

Soon after hearing those words, the shinigami blurted, "Oh! I was about to go on a walk as well…would you like me to show you around…?" Kid looked away hurriedly to hide his beet red face. "That is…if you want to…you really don't have to…"

Yuma widened her eyes in surprise at the sudden invitation. "I would love to! But it's getting late…are you sure your partners will be okay with it?"

Kid turned back to her and smiled. "Liz and Patty will be fine on their own. What about yours?"

"Tora-chan will be okay. He's probably taking a nap at the school right now anyway. He gets all grouchy if I force him to do 'unnecessary things'."

"Okay then!" Kid held his hand out and summoned his dear magic skateboard Beelzebub. He gracefully jumped onto it and held out his hand toward the awestruck girl. "Shall we get going?"

Yuriko-chan – Okay. I decided to end it there. (Nyehehe~ Kid likes someone~) I'm planning to make the chapters short so I can upload them faster…I hope you liked it! And please leave a review! I am totally open to feedback and I would love to hear your thoughts. If you have any ideas, or want to see me write something about a certain character or event, please tell me!

See you next time! Look forward to the next chapter~


End file.
